Your Love Will See Me Through
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Revamped version of my story "Love Will Save The Day" Aladdin dies, how will Jasmine and her friends cope with it. Eventual Jafar/Jasmine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I'm making no money off of this.**

**Warnings: Includes character death, and unorthodox pairings.**

**This is the revamped version of my story "Love Will Save the Day"**

**Pairings: Eventual Jafar/Jasmine**

Aladdin had died, and Jasmine was very lonely and depressed. He died trying to save her from a terrible fire, but carpet was too late catching him.

"We're all going to miss Al; he was a great friend to everyone. He was the greatest friend I've ever had," Genie allowed a tear to drop from his eye.

Abu put his head down, and Iago held him.

"I'll be honest; I am glad I left the bad side and joined the good. He was no mistake," said Iago.

"He died for ME, out of love. He was the only man I ever knew that loved me for me, not because I was pretty, not because I was rich, but for who I am. Out of all the men I met, he was the only one I could ever care about enough to give my heart to," Jasmine began.

Genie hugged Jasmine.

"It will take some time to get over. He was not only your fiancé' but he was the best friend you ever had. The best friend that I've ever had too. He was the one to free me from that dirty lamp, and since then our friendship grew quickly. He will always be my best friend no matter what happens," said Genie.

Jasmine hadn't eaten in days, she was very depressed. Her friends respected her privacy and left her alone when she wanted to be alone. Sometimes in Jasmine's dreams, Aladdin would talk to her and tell her everything would be okay. That she would meet someone special and give him her heart.

"No Aladdin, please don't leave me," Jasmine would cry after every dream.

Jasmine's father held her.

"This will take time, dearest. He gave his life for you. He loved you so much, he died for you," the Sultan comforted his daughter.

"Yes he did, and I feel terrible. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be him?" Jasmine continued to cry on the Sultan's shoulder.

"It will take time," said the Sultan holding Jasmine.


	2. Peace Offering

Jafar was back, everyone thought he was dead. He was listening to the conversations in the marketplace about Aladdin being dead.

"Yes! Finally, now I have a chance of being Sultan. Though I have to do it without magic. Well that's no problem I can still outsmart these fools without power. I know! I will pretend to comfort Jasmine and take her into my arms telling her everything is going to be okay, and she'll THINK I've changed, and then when I think it's the right time I'm going to tell her I love her, then if she doesn't say she loves me too I'll have to keep trying. I can't hypnotize her into saying it, I don't have my staff," Jafar thought about the plan.

Jafar snuck into the palace and showed up at Jasmine's door.

"What are you doing here, go away, leave me alone!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I heard about Aladdin's death. I just want to tell you I am sorry to hear that," said Jafar.

"I thought you were dead too," Jasmine bought up.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story," said Jafar.

"Well, why are you sorry I thought you wanted him gone?" Jasmine was surprised.

"Well, to be honest I did. Though I realized what a hateful person I've been, and I want to turn my life around. I hope you'll accept my friendship. I want to be the same friend to you that Aladdin was," said Jafar.

"You can't replace a friend," Jasmine was really starting to get mad.

"I'm not trying to take Aladdin's place in your life, I just want to be a friend to you. You can talk to me about anything," said Jafar.

"How would you expect ME to accept YOUR friendship after all you've done?" asked Jasmine.

"I promise if you accept my friendship I will be the best friend you've ever had. I don't want to take Aladdin's place I just want to be there for you, I know how it is to lose someone," said Jafar.

"I'm sorry I can't accept," said Jasmine.


	3. Piggy Back Ride

**Before you get your undies in a bunch this is not a "date rape" chapter. It may sound bad at first, but it's fine. **

Jafar had not left Jasmine, even though she didn't accept his friendship.

"Jasmine, I know I could never be Aladdin," Jafar began.

"No you couldn't, you're way too tall," Jasmine remarked.

"Just so you know I care about you, and I won't leave you. I know you need a friend right now," Jafar told her.

"If you were really a friend, you'd leave me be, I need time to think," said Jasmine.

"Okay okay, I'll be nearby though if you want to talk," Jafar told her.

"Thank you," Jasmine was getting rather annoyed by Jafar's lingering in the room.

After he finally left Jasmine thought about it.

"I could really use a friend right now. Though right now I just want to be alone. Why can't people respect it these days? Sometimes a girl just needs to be alone. I have a bunch of real friends, like Genie, Abu, and Iago. At least he didn't push me against the wall and kiss me or something, I wouldn't put that past him. Then again the guards are all over the place and nobody lays a hand on me when they're around," Jasmine thought about it.

Jasmine took a night time walk trying to get her mind off Aladdin's death. During the walk, she ran into Jafar.

"What are you doing out so late?" asked Jafar.

"Why do you ask? By the way shouldn't you be in bed now too?" asked Jasmine.

"Nah, I needed to get my mind off of things too. Hey would you like to watch some fireworks with me?" asked Jafar.

'Uhh okay where are there fireworks?" Jasmine was very puzzled.

"Way on the other side of Agrabah, I don't have a magic carpet so we'll have to walk, but I'm sure it'll be worth it," said Jafar.

"Walk all the way to the other side of Agrabah?! You're nuts! Well, okay, I guess I could use the time to think," said Jasmine.

The two of them began walking together.

Jasmine grabbed Jafar's hand.

Jafar was surprised that Jasmine actually grabbed his hand.

When they were finally at the festival Jasmine's legs were so tired she could bearly stand up, they sat together on benches next to each other watching fireworks.

She actually enjoyed the fireworks, after the fireworks were over. There was a dance. Everyone had to pick a partner to dance with.

"Shall we?" asked Jafar.

Jasmine was hestant, but she took Jafar's hand and they danced.

"I kind of like you, but I am just scared to admit it. I mean we're enemies, but I must admit you're a great dancer, and you have a great sense of humor. I can't say I love you, but I know I like you," Jasmine said to Jafar.

Jafar never expected to hear that.

"Good because I like you too," Jafar smiled, and they continued to dance.

When the dance was over, they bowed to each other. The party was soon over.

"Oh great now we have to walk all the way back to the palace," said Jasmine who's feet were still tired from walking all that way, plus the dancing tired her out too.

"Here hop on," said Jafar offering to give her a piggy back ride back to the palace.

"Are you serious?! You're actually going to carry me on your back? Wouldn't I be a little heavy?" asked Jasmine.

"Nah, I'm strong I can carry you just hop on," said Jafar.

"If you insist," said Jasmine.

Jasmine hopped on Jafar's back.

Jafar gave Jasmine a piggy back ride all the way back to the palace. Jasmine honestly loved the ride.

When they got back Jasmine smiled.

"That was a great time, thanks. I'm sorry I was rude to you, I just couldn't believe you," said Jasmine.

"It's okay, you are a fine person, and I that was the best time I've had ever. Thanks," said Jafar.

"I was wondering if he was going to kiss me, though he decided not to. We both thought we did not want anyone to see us kissing and get the impression that we're together or something. Though I do really like him," Jasmine thought.

Jafar gave Jasmine a quick hug before they parted ways.


	4. Intimacy

Jasmine was walking around the marketplace, thinking about Aladdin's death and the outing with Jafar.

When a young man, approached her.

"Hey Princess, you're cute do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, but I don't want one right now. I am just getting over my fiance's death," said Jasmine.

The boy grabbed Jasmine put her on the floor, covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, and attacked her.

Jasmine tried to get away, but couldn't.

Jafar, happened to know that Jasmine was in danger walking the marketplace alone.

"Get away from her!" he yelled when he saw she was being attacked.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"We are together," said Jafar.

Jasmine nodded, that's all she could do. The man uncovered Jasmine's mouth.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing anybody," said the man.

"Okay okay I lied, but I don't advertise my personal relationships," said Jasmine.

The boy walked away.

"Men are PIGS! Except for you of course, thanks for saving me," Jasmine smiled at Jafar.

"Don't mention it," said Jafar.

"Would you like to walk back with me, or maybe we can stay the night somewhere in a cabin, I'm really tired," said Jasmine.

"Me too," said Jafar.

"I feel safe with you," said Jasmine.

"You should, because I would never let anything happen to you," Jafar pulled her close and hugged her.

They found a nearby cabin they could stay in.

The cabin had bunk beds, a toilet, and a shower.

"It's pretty nice in here," said Jafar.

"Yeah this will do for tonight," said Jasmine.

"I will take the bottom bunk, since I'm taller," said Jafar.

"Okay that's fine with me. I don't mind sleeping on the top bunk," Jasmine agreed.

"Hey Jafar? Can I talk to you for a second. I have to tell you something," Jasmine added on.

"Tell me anything," Jafar smiled hoping she was going to tell him she was in love with him.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. It's rather hard to say. First of all I'd like to thank you for such a great time last night, I had a blast and it really helped me get my mind off Aladdin. Second of all, I told the boy that I wasn't ready for another relationship yet. Which I'm not, but I do know that there is someone special on my mind. Someone who's been there for me through all this, who will listen to me, and hold me, and let me cry in his arms. Someone who is misjudged for what he's done," Jasmine began.

"And that someone happens to be… you. I'm pretty sure… I love you," said Jasmine.

"Wow, I was hoping you'd say that, because I love you too. I've had intense feelings for you since I came back. I said I wanted to be your friend, because I didn't want to pressure you into a relationship right after you lost your spouse, I know you needed friendship. Though it's gone way beyond that for me," Jafar told her.

Jasmine smiled, and took Jafar's hand and they leaned closer to each other until their lips touched.

The kiss deepened, and did not break for a long time.

It got even more intimate, until they were actually in bed together.

"You sure this is what you want?" asked Jafar.

"Yeah don't stop," said Jasmine.


	5. Never Giving Up

"Oh no did we just…" Jasmine began.

Jafar nodded.

"This is terrible. This can't be happening. I like you I really do, but I'm devoted to Aladdin. He may be dead, but I promised I would not leave him no matter what I do. I feel like such a tramp," Jasmine didn't know what to do. How would she tell her father what happened? Jafar pulled Jasmine into his arms.

"It's going to be fine Princess," he started to say.

"Don't even touch me! You just tried to make me confused about my feelings. You just wanted to have your way with me. I'm not your personal slave toy. Just leave me alone! You lied, you haven't changed at all!" Jasmine shouted angrily.

"Now you say it's my fault? After I saved you from that guy who tried to have his way with you? There was obviously a connection between us. You told me you thought you loved me. I never tried to do anything against your will. You told me that was what you wanted," Jafar reminded Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed.

"You're right, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. There was obviously a connection between us. I guess I just felt guilty about breaking my promise to Aladdin to be faithful to him until the day I die," Jasmine pulled Jafar into his arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's going to be okay Princess, trust me," Jafar reassured her.

"Look, I really love you, but this is not going to work out. Nobody will ever approve of us together, even if you do say you've changed, nobody will believe it. When I say I love you, I mean it. I really do. That's why we just can't be together, because I don't want anything to happen to you, because of me," Jasmine told him with a tear drop coming from her eye.

"Jasmine, we can make it work, you don't have to give up. We could stay here and just run away from the palace, we could get married someday and live a life of our own," Jafar told Jasmine hoping she'd say yes.

"I can't just run from who I am!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I know, you don't want to be with me. You can just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, that I was just an attempt to make you forget about Aladdin. I couldn't think any less of you whatsoever. You are a remarkable person with such a kind heart. You deserve much better than this. I will go now," Jafar bid Jasmine goodbye.

"Wait…." Jasmine called out.

Jasmine put her hand on Jafar's wrist.

"You are NOT an attempt to make me forget Aladdin. You were there when I needed somebody the most. I was wrong, we can work this out, one way or another we will be together. I'm not going to run from who I am, but I can't leave you," Jasmine leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"That means more to me than you will ever know. Nobody's ever loved me before," Jafar told her.

"Wow, I thought this was just an attempt to win her over, and become sultan, but not at all. When you're willing to let the one you love go, that's true love. I guess this is real," Jafar thought about Jasmine.

Meanwhile the Sultan, Abu, and Iago noticed Jasmine was missing from the palace, and the Sultan was having a heart attack.


End file.
